Algo así
by orenji hokage
Summary: De cómo Itachi se va enamorando de Shisui, a quien en un principio lo admiraba en secreto pero más tarde fue sintiendo algo más por él... yaoi, shisui/itachi


**Los personajes de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

* * *

Otra historia más, también yaoi; aunque les advertí que era de lo que más escribo, sí, no puedo evitarlo... Este es un Shisui/Itachi. Espero que les guste ^^

* * *

**1. Encuentro y graduación**

Era un día por demás caluroso, y casi la mayoría de los estudiantes ya estaban dentro de la academia para no sofocarse con el sol. Se escuchaba la algarabía en todos los salones y el desorden imperaba en casi todos los corredores. En un salón en particular, había un grupito que rodeaba al chico más popular, quien sentado sobre el escritorio del pupitre, sonreía divertido y hablaba en voz alta y haciendo mucha alharaca.

-Entonces quienes son los que vamos a ir al lago para refrescarnos? -preguntó viendo como todos comentaban entre ellos sonriendo divertidos y animados por la pregunta- entre más seamos mejor, así podremos entrenar y después nadar en el lago, ¿qué dicen?

-Suena bien!- comentó Hisashi- nada más que no nos vayan a dejar mucha tarea.

-La adelantamos aquí, cuál es el problema? -preguntó Shisui sin mortificarse- y si no acabamos pues la hacemos aquí en la academia, nada mas llegamos más temprano que de costumbre!

-Entonces juega! -exclamó emocionado Kotomi- y llevamos algo para comer, que dicen?

-Suena mejor!- sonrió Shisui de oreja a oreja pero todos callaron cuando vieron entrar a un muchacho que se veía un poco más joven que ellos, lo miraron extrañados mientras el chico se sentaba en uno de los pupitres- Oye, tu -le llamó Shisui viendo cómo el chico lo miró de reojo- te equivocaste de salón, aquí no es la clase para los "niñitos", aquí estamos los que ya vamos a graduarnos... -la voz del chunin-sensei lo hizo callar.

-Guarda silencio Shisui y todos pongan atención -dijo y sonrió viendo al chico nuevo- él es Itachi y es un estudiante muy adelantado, así que estará estudiando junto con ustedes para graduarse también, espero que lo hagan sentir bienvenido chicos- dijo muy risueño y comenzó a preparar lo que sería su clase mientras los demás le regalaban miradas mortales al pobre de Itachi que solo frunció el ceño. -Voy a salir, no me tardo mucho, así que preparen sus libros de matemáticas que en cuánto vuelva vamos a ver una nueva lección- dijo y se salió, Itachi sintió que todas las miradas se fueron directo a él.

-Oye tu, nerd! -le llamó Shisui mientras los demás se reían- a qué te encanta tener la nariz metida en los libros, eh? Hueles a rata de biblioteca, ñoño. -Itachi siguió sin hacerle caso, pero sí frunció más el ceño bastante enojado- eh! Qué te estoy hablando!

-Te escuché perfectamente bien desde que empezaste a molestar -le dijo serio y haciendo que Shisui se sonriera burlón- quizás sea un nerd y tenga que aguantarte durante todas las clases, pero al menos sé que me graduaré a diferencia de ti, que por cómo te ves, dudo mucho que puedas hacerlo.

-Pero qué has dicho baka! -lo retó -ven a pelear para mostrarte que ya hasta debería de ser un jounin!

-No me gustan las peleas, lo siento... -respondió Itachi y se volvió a sentar bajo la mirada encabritada de Shisui; que al final se cruzó de brazos y sonrió- claro, era de suponerse que no te gustan las peleas, se nota por tu aspecto de "niñita" -Itachi apretó los dientes bastante ofendido- pero está bien, al menos tienes los cojones para contestarme, aunque no sé que haces aquí sí no te gustan las peleas...

-Imbécil... -masculló Itachi en voz baja mientras veía como llegaba ya el maestro para dar la clase.

Esa tarde Itachi había salido de casa y se había dirigido hacia el lago en dónde habían acordado de juntarse los demás de su clase. Camino despacio y se ocultó tras un árbol, mirando al grupo de jóvenes jugando con los shurikens y algunos lanzándose al lago y salpicando todo el lugar. Unos habían dibujado círculos en los árboles y lanzaban los kunais para ver quien acertaba clavarlos al centro con los ojos cerrados; parecía que se divertían bastante, Itachi sonrió divertido.

-Eh!- casi dio un brinco cuando escuchó cierta voz que le causaba coraje- ¿qué diablos haces ahí?

-Estaba viendo...

-¿A escondidas?- le preguntó Shisui sin entender el tímido comportamiento de Itachi- ¿y porqué mejor no te unes al grupo?

-No quiero.

-Ah vaya -se rascó la cabeza- aparte de ñoño eres bastante friki, no?

-Claro que no!- se defendió- ¿para que me iba a juntar con ustedes sí tu solo te la pasas molestándome?

-Ah bueno -sonrió Shisui y se sentó en el césped mientras Itachi lo miraba viendo el comportamiento bastante fresco del chico- quizás sí sea un poco fastidioso, pero no te debes de sentir mal, así soy yo, sí no me crees pregúntale a mi madre.

-Pues no me gusta cómo eres -le dijo molesto- eres un buscapleitos.

-¿Eso crees? -lo miró divertido- quizás deberías de decirle a tu padre que me encierre en prisión... soy casi un delincuente, ¿no crees?

-Quizás cuando llegue a ser un delito la estúpidez... -dijo Itachi molesto y causo la risa divertida en Shisui.

-Eres muy divertido, Itachi, me caes bien.

-¿Qué?

-Yo también estoy adelantado, sabes?

-En serio?

-Sí, muchos dicen que pronto me convertiré en un jounin -se recostó en el césped viendo el cielo, bajo la mirada intrigada de Itachi- ¿tu ya has despertado el sharingan?

-Sí.

-¿Me lo enseñas? -pidió sentándose a su lado y mirándolo a los ojos con curiosidad, Itachi lo hizo y vio la sonrisa de Shisui. El sharingan de Itachi era de nivel tres.

-¿Tu también lo has despertado? -le preguntó, Shisui le sonrió.

-Claro, mira -le mostró el suyo, era uno bastante diferente al de él; Itachi lo miró sorprendido.

-Es diferente...

-Sí -suspiró- no todos despiertan el sharingan aún estando en la academia, es por eso que todas las miradas están sobre nosotros, pero al ver que tu también puedes, entonces me deja claro que tu y yo somos diferentes, Itachi.

-¿Tu crees?

-Por supuesto! -le sonrió- sí seguimos practicando y aumentando nuestro nivel, pronto llegaremos a sobresalir ante los demás... ¿sabes? Cómo tu y yo somos únicos, yo seré tu punto de comparación y tu serás el mío, ¿qué te parece?

-Buena idea- sonrió divertido.

-Bien, pero no creas que por esto dejarás de ser un "ñoño" -se rió, Itachi frunció el ceño.

-Sí tu también estás adelantado, entonces eso te convierte también en un ñoño, ¿no es así?

-Urusai, Itachi-san... -se dejó caer en el césped tras la sonrisa triunfal de Itachi.

Pronto se graduaron de la academia, Itachi con honores causando una sonrisa divertida en Shisui, quien veía cómo al hijo mayor de Fugaku le entregaban su banda de la aldea y una mención honorífica en el cuadro de honor. Fugaku se veía totalmente lleno de orgullo, al igual que su mujer y su hijo pequeño. Todos aplaudieron y la ceremonia siguió mientras seguían nombrando a los demás graduados. Shisui sonrió y se alejó del evento llevándose también su banda, se la amarró a la cabeza y se fue bajo la mirada de Itachi; quien esperó una oportunidad y se fue en busca de su amigo.

-Pensé que ibas a quedarte hasta que se acabara la ceremonia -Shisui volteó viendo a Itachi de pie a su lado; sonrió despreocupado.

-Hola ñoño honorífico -saludó ofendiendo a Itachi- no quise quedarme, me aburren ese tipo de reuniones.

-Pero es tu graduación.

-¿Y?

-Pues que debería de ser importante para ti y tu familia.

-¿Ya me gradué, no? -le preguntó bastante fresco- ¿qué no es eso lo que importa?

-Pues sí, pero tus padres estarán ahí y...

-¿Siempre eres así de estresado, Itachi?

-Yo no soy ningún estresado!

-Anda, acuéstate también -lo invitó, Itachi se recostó a su lado en el césped a orillas del lago- ¿no es increíble el que ya no vayamos a ir a la academia?

-Lo sé- sonrió- mi padre dice que nada más acabando una misión con la más alta calificación, me meterá a la policía junto con él.

-Bueno, siendo tu padre el jefe de la policía no creo que tenga algún problema en hacerlo -miró divertido a Itachi- yo también quiero unirme a la policía, quiero defender a nuestra aldea de los criminales y limpiarla de todo mal...

-Le diré a mi padre que te ayude -dijo y vio cómo Shisui se enderezó rápidamente y lo miró con advertencia.

-Mejor que no lo hagas -le amenazó- yo quiero entrar por mis propios méritos, sin la ayuda de nadie, ¿entiendes?

-Sí... -miró la determinación en Shisui, Itachi lo admiraba en secreto, Shisui siempre se distinguía por su carácter impulsivo y porque a pesar de que era reconocido por el clan, siempre mantenía los pies puestos en la tierra, aunque su forma de ser era bastante despreocupada según la forma de ver de Itachi, que casi siempre estaba corrigiéndolo.

-Ya estando en la policía podremos formar parte también en la historia de Konoha, en cómo los Uchiha la rescatamos de todo peligro...

-Sueñas despierto, Shisui, hay que avanzar escalón por escalón.

-¿Y qué son las personas sin los sueños, Itachi? Si nadie soñara entonces no tendrían esa motivación que los hace avanzar, ¿no crees? -le guiñó el ojo, Itachi suspiró resignado- un sueño hoy, mañana una realidad!

-Eres imposible, Shisui.

-Y tu un amargado, Itachi- sonrió.

* * *

_Gracias por leer! ^^_


End file.
